


The Unknown Sister (Kill La Kill Fanfiction)

by WeebTrumpetSenpai



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Other, fight, kill la kill - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:56:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9083197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeebTrumpetSenpai/pseuds/WeebTrumpetSenpai
Summary: Sakura Matoi is the younger sister of Ryuko and Satsuki. Her birth was known by her mom, Ragyo, but Ragyo never told Satsuki or Ryuko that they had a younger sibling. Sakura was one of the many baby's Ragyo tested with the life fibers, she was presumbed dead, but was raised by a No Star Family when she was found on the road. This family is unknown but they raised her, she never knew about Ryuko or Satsuki. Until now, she is a year 7 at Honnoji Academy, but recently has been appointed to help Lady Satsuki. She is trying to discover her past, but all she knows is her mom and dad are dead.





	1. Sakura's Past

Sakura Matoi was born to Ragyo and Soichiro Kiryuin.

Ragyo tested her children when they were newborn, to see if they could be resistant to life fibers.

Many babies died in this process.

Satsuki witnessed this in her childhood.

Ryuko was one of these babys, but unlike Sakura, she was rescued by her dad.

Sakura was abandoned on the street when a No Star Family picked her up.

She was then raised under the harsh circumstances of Satsuki Kiriyuin.

She knew they were her family, but then the day they would tell her how they found her, Ragyo's Soldiers

Killed them in front of her eyes.

Her adoptive family had been killed. 

She then grew up and was friends with Mako. She stayed with Mako's family for a long time, but one day, she dissappeared from there residence.

Sakura dissappeared the day before Mako met Ryuko. 

Sakura was interested in weapons, so she went of to be an intern in Science for Lady Satsuki. 

She worked on projects and got the experience. 

She got permission from Lady Satsuki to make her own weapon to fight and protect herself ,but she made her weapon and hid it in a safe place. 

Sakura wasn't seen at Mako's house, but she lived in the streets when Lady Satsuki had rooms available.

She also attended the academy and is currently year 7.


	2. An Opportunity

One day, Sakura was on homeroom working on math, when she heard her name on the intercom.

"Sakura Matoi, please come to Lady Satsuki's Office." Said Gagamoori 

She walked through the hallways until she found Lady Satsuki's office,

She was greeted by Lady Satsuki when she arrived and She motioned for her to sit down.

"Hello, Sakura, I have called you here because I have heard you Excell at Science and Technology, and I would like to offer you an internship at out Science and Technology department, you will help them with there projects and experiments, and when you are experienced enough, you can make your own weapon,but when you aren't there, you will be helping me around Honnoji Academy with Errands and such, but don't worry, we will give you a room to stay in." Said Lady Satsuki.

"Thank you very much, I won't let you down, Lady Satsuki" replied Sakura.

 

 


	3. Internship Day 1 Part One

Sakura woke up early and reported to Lady Satsuki's Office

"Good Morning, Sakura," said Lady Satsuki," I hope you are ready to help me."

Just then Sakura heard a knock on the door.

Soroi came in with 2 cups of tea and a kettle.

"Thank you, Soroi for the tea." Said Lady Satsuki

"Thank you." Said Sakura

Lady Satsuki sipped her tea

"So Sakura, you will work with Mr.Shiro in the science department, and you will also help the disciplinary commite, and the other clubs if they need it." Lady Satsuki Explained.

"I Understand, Lady Satsuki." Replied Sakura

Lady Satsuki sumoned Shiro to her office.

Shiro came in and bowed when he saw Lady Satsuki.

"Thank you, Shiro for coming, I need you to take Sakura and she will assist you and the other clubs today." Said Lady Satsuki.

"I understand, Lady Satsuki." Replied Shiro.

2 hours later

"And those are all the clubs at Honnoji Academy, I will take you to the science department or the disciplinary commitee, choose one." Said Shiro

"I choose the science department cause Lady Satsuki asked me to assist you." Replied Sakura 

"Good choice," Said Shiro, "we will go there now." 

"OK" said Sakura.

 

 


	4. Internship Day one part 2 featuring Ryuko Matoi part one

She helped Shiro with there experiments, but then everyone in Honnouji Academy stood still and silent listening to the intercom.

Everyone evacuated the school and soon everyone was outside.

There stood the transfer student,Ryuko Matoi,and Sakura got an awesome view of the school, standing next to the Elite Four and Shiro.

Lady Satsuki was already there, and Shiro said "We are sorry, Lady Satsuki, we heard the announcement late,please forgive us." Said Shiro

"It's ok, thank you for telling me." Replied Lady Satsuki.

"What is your name?" Asked Lady Satsuki 

"Ryuko Matoi, I am looking for the person who killed my dad, Isshin Matoi, he left me this scissor blade and was killed by it."


	5. Confrontation and a fight

Sakura watched as Lady Satsuki spoke to the transfer student, "I know who killed your father , I will tell you if you defeat me." Suddenly Takaharu Fukuroda, president of the Fight Club demanded that he fight her tomorrow, (*Note* This event happens after Ryuko finds Senketsu in her dad's basement). "You have to get through me if you want fight Lady Satsuki." Said Takaharu Fukuroda. -Time Skip to Next day- Ryuko woke up and saw that it was almost time. She woke up mako, " Wake up Mako,we're gonna be late." (*Note* Ryuko is wearing Senketsu at this point) They walked to Honnouji Academy, and saw a boxing ring was set up and the students sat around it. "Finally your here, I was starting to think that you were scared." Said Lady Satsuki/Takaharu Fukuroda. (I decided to make 2 paragraphs describing both Satsuki and Takaharu Fukuroda's reaction, so you can read either one, Enjoy) -Lady Satsuki- "I was starting to think you were scared," Said Lady Satsuki, "but we all know I will defeat you, Matoi" She walked away with the elite four following her, and returning back to her balcony, to watch them fight. "Good job, Lady Satsuki, you showed the transfer student who's boss." Complimented Nonon. "Thank you, Nonon". -Takaharu Fukuroda- "You ready to fight?, I am, and I'm gonna beat you so badly, you'll want to run home to your mommy,transfer student." He said confidently. "I'm gonna beat YOU so hard, that you won't ever show your face here again." Said Ryuko. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I hope to write another one with the Fight against Ryuko and Takaharu Fukuroda (President of the Fight Club) in more detail. Have a good day! Sayonara


	6. The Fight (Finally!!)

Ryuko woke up and got dressed wearing Senketsu, she walked with Mako to Honnouji Academy where she would fight Takaharu Fukuroda, the boxing Club president. They arrived at Honnouji Academy, "I'm hungry!!" Said Mako, and Ryuko threw her lunch that Makos mom had made in her direction, "Thanks Ryuko-Chan." Said a satisfied Mako. While Mako ate, Ryuko waited, and saw an impatient Satsuki waiting, "Finally your here, I was thinking you were a chicken, " Said Satsuki, "but you are a brave person Matoi, I applaud you on that.".  
Suddenly Takaharu Fukuroda appeared and so did a boxing ring, as if by coincidence.   
"You showed up, Transfer Student, let's fight!!"


	7. The Fight Part 2

*Ryuko goes through transformation with Senketsu* 

*male students get nosebleeds* 

"I'm ready" Said a confident Ryuko. 

"The Fight will commence now" said Lady Satsuki, and the fighters Ryuko and Takaharu got in there ready positions in a corner of the ring. 

Sakura watched in awe as she saw them fight, "Takaharu is going to beat the transfer student!!" Nonon said Confidently. 

"Takaharu, show the transfer student who's boss!!" Shouted an excited Sanageyama.

"Show the transfer student it is not nice to disrespect Lady Satsuki" Said Gamagoori, cheering on Takaharu.

"Let's calm down and watch the fight, shall we?" Said Lady Satsuki, "Yes, Lady Satsuki " Said The Elite Four. 

A Couple Hours Later..  
Ryuko was confident she was gonna win, but as she was near defeating him, she got tired from blood loss, and started to get weaker...

"Starting to feel tired? Well it'll make it easier for me to defeat you. " Said Takaharu, he pulled of his gloves and revealed iron gloves. 

Ryuko was starting to lose and with her last bits of energy, wanted to attack Lady Satsuki, but as she was nearing her, Takaharu attacked her, knocking her down and defeating her.

"Take her scissor blade!" Ordered Lady Satsuki.

"Yes, Lady Satsuki." Said Takaharu 

It started to rain as Takaharu was going near Ryukos unconscious body. 

He almost slipped, and Ryuko used her final bits of energy to run away. 

"Why did you let the transfer student go?" Said an angry Sanageyama. 

"I'm sorry, it was raining and I-" Said Takaharu bit he was interupted by Lady Satsuki, "You have one more chance, or I'll take away your Goku uniform." Said Lady Satsuki. 

"I won't let you down, Lady Satsuki." Said Takaharu.

Ryuko limped home to Makos house and fell unconscious on her bed, and Sukuyo made croquettes and put them next to a sleeping and exhausted Ryuko, "Get better Ryuko-Chan. " Said a Sad Mako. 

I hope this makes up for the fact that I haven't been updating for a WHILE, so I wrote 2 chapters, on the band trip to California. Bye!!


	8. Takaharu's Revenge That Fails So Badly Part 1

"*I won't let you down," said Takaharu, "I will get the transfer students scissor blade, Lady Satsuki.*" 

"You better not fail me, or else you will be demoted to a No-Star." Replied Lady Satsuki, she dismissed Takaharu. 

(*Takaharu is a two-star, and doesn't want to be demoted to a no-star*)

 

As Takaharu walked to his house, he thought of a way to lure the transfer student back to Honnouji Academy, and he rememebered that she was talking to a student, Mako Mankanshoku to be specific. 

 

-Time Skip To The Next Morning-

 

Ryuko woke up and was going to wake up Mako, but Mako was nowhere to be seen, so she walked to Honnouji Academy and saw Mako, "Help Me, Ryuko-Channnnnnnn!!!" she screamed. 

 

"So your here transfer student, I'm going to execute your friend for treason and she will be fried, " Takaharu threw a raw shrimp, and it cooked perfectly within seconds, "she will be fried." 

 

Sorry for the short chapter and cliffhanger, but do you want me to start switching perspectives on the chapters? Don't forget to Vote, Share, and Comment!! I hope you have a fantastic day/night!!


	9. Takaharu's Revenge That Fails So Badly Part 2

Mako screamed, she was scared for her life, but she knew Ryuko was gonna save her. 

"I'm gonna save you, Mako!!" Said Ryuko, 

"No, you won't, transfer student," Said Takaharu, "Get her!!" 

Some of the students tried to fight Ryuko, but she pushed a couple in the hot oil, and they fried and came out screaming, "Hot, Hot, Hot!!" 

"I DON'T WANT TO BE FRIED RYUKO-CHAN!!!!" Mako screamed at the top of her lungs, which fueled Ryukos determination. 

She beat everyone (meaning everyone who Takaharu called on) wearing Junketsu, until it was only Ryuko and Takaharu standing, 

"It's just you and me transfer student," ...


	10. Ryuko defeats Takaharu

"It's just you and me, transfer student."

Takaharu's words rang in Ryukos ears, "I'm gonna take some more blood ok?" Said Senketsu. Ryuko felt a burst of new energy, and she ran at Takaharu who had his iron gloves on.   
Takaharu was gonna hit Ryuko, but thanks to Senketsu she moved to the left and dodged it.

Meanwhile 

~Lady Satsukis P.O.V~

I watched as Matoi and Takaharu fought and I heard yelling and cheering behind me

I saw Nonon, Inumuta, Sanegayama, Sakura and Gamagoori all shouting different things.

"Cmon don't let Lady Satsuki down!!" Yelled Nonon

"Cmon you don't want to lose your 2 star Goku uniform and be demoted to a no star!!" Shouted Gamagoori and Sanegayama. 

I hoped that Matoi wouldn't win.

~Ryukos P.O.V.~

I wish the Elite four would shut up. I can't concentrate on this fight.

I looked up for a second and saw Lady Satsuki staring at me. I looked back just in time to dodge another attack from Takaharu. 

I was starting to feel weak, I knew Senketsu was drinking more blood, but he gave me strength.

I dodged all of Takaharu's attacks and went fast, (Gotta Go Fast, sorry I had to do that), I used my scissor blade and cut his iron gloves. 

Takaharu's P.O.V.  
Oh no, the transfer student cut my gloves, I'm useless,(kinda a yandere simulator reference when saki minds slave is gonna kill kokona and herself) 

I continued to fight despite the stare I felt from Lady Satsuki.

I was defeated...

Sorry for not updating a lot, I hope this is good I plan on updating later this week maybe Tommorow cause it's early release. Bye!!


	11. Takaharu gets demoted to a No Star

~The Next Day~  
Takaharu entered Lady Satsuki's office reluctantly. He knew what would happen. 

~Lady Satsukis P.O.V ~  
Finally, he's here, I thought. 

"I assume you know why your here, Takaharu." I said 

"Yes, Lady Satsuki, with all do respect, I know, I didn't defeat the transfer student," Takaharu gave me a bag, "here's my 2 star Goku uniform, Lady Satsuki." He handed me the uniform. 

"Wow, I didn't expect you to be this compliant and chill, you can leave now." I said 

Takaharu bowed one last time, and left Lady Satsukis office,"I'm sorry, Lady Satsuki." He said without saying anything else. 

"Gamagoori, please give this to Shiro so he can use it." I ordered.

"Yes, Lady Satsuki" Said Gamagoori, he bowed and left. 

Sorry for the short chapter, I'll update soon, I wanted to write what happened after Takaharu lost to Ryuko, bye!!


End file.
